


Exhale, Unwind

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott has been running himself ragged. Smith's had it with the other man's exhaustion - and the way he ignores it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale, Unwind

"Trott."

Silence.

"Trooooott."

Still nothing.

"Scrottimus, for the love of..."

Smith sighed, crossing to the desk Trott had been sitting at for far too long. He waved his hand in front of the man's face, but the other didn't even blink. He groaned and leaned on the corner to look down at his lover. Trott had certainly seen better days, dark circles now hanging heavy below his eyes. His skin held the eerie glow only attainable by uninterrupted hours spent in front of a computer. 

"You need to eat."

"I did eat."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"We got that pizza..."

"That was two nights ago. Have you really been sitting here since then?"

"No?"

"Trott."

"I've gotten up!"

Smith pushed the shorter man's chair back and carefully pulled off his headphones, resting them on the desk by the keyboard. Before Trott could protest, he had already spun the chair around and dragged him up to his feet. He led the other willingly or no to the couch and easily pushed him down onto it. He took his rightful place next to him, wrapping an arm around a trim waist and settling his head on Trott's shoulder. He ran his free hand through the other man's hair.

"So what do you want for dinner, huh?"

"I've gotta work on-"

"Nope. You aren't doing anything until you've eaten. And taken a break. You look like shit and that's from someone who thinks the sun shines out your ass."

Trott laughed, quieter and more reserved than normal, and for a moment he let himself think that maybe Smith was right. But he couldn't be, could he? There was work to be done. And he didn't mind doing it. Sure he wasn't entirely certain when the last time he fell asleep  _not_  at his computer was. And yes, it was true that it had probably been a while since he had an actual meal. That's how things had to be sometimes, though. He shook his head to strengthen his resolve against the winsome smile of a man pressed closed to his side.

"Look, it'll just be...another hour -  _maybe_ two. That's all."

"You've been staring at the same six seconds of footage for like half an hour mate. Unless you've got a secret Vine thing going on, I'd say you aren't getting anything done anyway."

 "I've gotta do this."

"No, mate, you don't. You've  _gotta_ get some rest and food - proper food - and probably sunlight or something."

"But the videos..."

"Can wait. It isn't like we don't have a few in the back catalogues for days like this. You aren't helping anyone by pushing yourself like this. You aren't helping  _us_." _  
_

Smith sighed and pressed his face into the crook of Trott's neck, nuzzling into the warm flesh. He held the other tightly until finally he felt the lean body against his relaxing. He planted a kiss between Trott's jaw and ear with a soft smile. It had been too long since he last got to be this close to the other. Things had been so hectic, and there were only ever so many hours in a day. And of course Trott always felt like he wasn't doing enough. It was sort of an unspoken truth they all knew about but chose to keep in the silence. Some things were too close to be discussed. He pulled Trott a bit tighter to his chest and kissed his jaw again. Against his shoulder, he could feel the other man stifle a yawn.

"It's naptime."

"Smith," Trott mumbled, protest long gone from his tired voice.

"C'mon, mate."

Smith shifted to get up, but Trott's arms wrapping around his waist stopped him. He fell easily back down into the other's grasp as he glanced at the shorter man. Even exhausted, Trott was gorgeous, he decided internally.

"Gonna sleep right here?"

"Mhmm, you're here."

"Well you aren't wrong," Smith chuckled, ruffling Trott's hair and rearranging their positions so that Trott's back pressed into his chest and his back pressed against the couch cushions. "Now get some sleep, Chris. You need it."

"Thank you, sunshine."

"Course, mate. Gotta take care of you, too, not just the other way around."

Trott smiled and wiggled back a bit to cuddle into Smith. He settled one hand on the arm Smith had around his waist. Before he closed his eyes, he cast a quick glance back to the other.

"I love you, Alex."

"I know," Smith said, grinning. He added quietly once Trott had looked away, "I love you, too."

 


End file.
